The Murderer And His Victim
by sammy7656
Summary: oneshot during the Halloween contest thingy C; suggestive moment :P Reader X Mori reviews encouraged


**Okay there's some things that I wan't to clarify before we begin. NUMBER 1: I have changed the girls uniform. NUMBER 2: I have changed Mori's costume. AND NUMBER 3: This is during the day before and day of the 'Bravery Tournament' thingy they do on Halloween. Oh by the way, you live with Kyoya because you were living on the streets before you met him... Okay! Enjoy the oneshot! ~ A/N**

* * *

You were a rebel. He belonged to the Host Club. Who would have thought you guys would be best friends, let alone have feelings for each other?

* * *

You walked down the hall and to the way-to-familiar Music Room #3; chomping on a wad of Hubba Bubba and carrying your school bag. You wore your usual school black plaid pleated mini skirt, white button up shirt, violet jacket with the schools orange crest on the chest and your black and purple bow loosely tied around your up-turned collar. You checked to make sure you hadn't lost the chain hanging from your skirt and made sure all of your piercings were still on. _Eye brow bar... septum... and... tongue ring...Good. All there! _You then opened the door.

"_- channn~!" Honey greets running to you with out stretched arms. "Hey Honey!" You reply as the small blond wraps his arms around your waist. "Hey _ , we were just making plans for tomorrows tournament." Kyoya informs. "Yes, and we were wondering if a lovely lady like yourself-!" Tamaki starts. "Cut the crap, what the hell do you want from me, you little pervert?" You cut him off coldly as you took a seat at the table they all sat at.

"Aw, come on! You're no fun _- sannn~!" Tamaki whines. "Tell me _now_ if you want to have the use of _all _the bones in you body Tamaki." You replied. Kyoya sighs annoyed. "We were wondering if you had any ideas..." Kyoya answers. "Hmm... nothing comes to mind at the moment..." You say taking off your jacket and rolling up your sleeves. Mori sits next to you, deep in thought.

After a few minutes of thinking, he hits his fist into his palm. "Why don't you be a murder victim..." Mori says gesturing to you. "... and I could be the ax murderer that killed you." He suggests. You smile, impressed by his idea. "Nice Mori - Senpai." Tamaki says. Kyoya jots a few things on his note pad. "All right... That's all we needed. Good job everyone." He says like he just completed a big business decision. "Make sure your _all_ ready and here at 5 o'clock sharp tomorrow." Kyoya orders. You stand at attention and solute him. "Yes commander!" You say jutting out your hand.

Kyoya gives a slight smile then turns and walks out of the room, leaving Honey, Mori, Tamaki and you. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow~!" Tamaki says with a wave leaving the room as well. You get up and stuff your jacket in your bag that you had laid on the table. Mori and Honey walk you to the school's gate where a car waits for them and Kyoya's car waits for you. "See you tomorrow _- channn~!"Honey says before he climbs into the car. Mori gives you a wave before he follows Honey in. You wave back to him, then slide into the back of the car.

"Hey Kyoya!" You greet tossing your bag on the empty seat next to you. Kyoya sits in a seat in front of you. He faces you but at the moment he has a book. "Hello _." He says not taking his eyes off the pages. You fish out your iPod from your bag and put your ear buds in. Pressing play, you look out the window as 'Cleanin Out My Closet' starts to play.

* * *

Mori looks out the window at the trees and buildings blurring by. 'Savior' by Rise Against plays quietly from the radio as he tries to figure out why he didn't offer you a ride home. _She always rides with Kyoya baka, keep in mind she kinda _lives_ with him._ He told himself when ever the thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, Takashi?" Honey asks. Mori looks over at him. "What is it Mitsukuni?" He asks. "When are you gonna tell her?" Honey asks. Mori gives him a confused look. "_. When are you gonna tell her you love her?" Honey asks, clarifying his question. Mori sighs. "Mitsukuni, you know that's not something easy to do..." He replies. Honey looks out the window. "Alright, but if you don't tell her by the end of tomorrow, _I'll_ tell her!"

* * *

**.:THE NEXT DAY - MORNING:.**

**~Text conversation - Mori & You~**

_M: Hey, you up yet sleeping beauty? - 10:34 A.M_

_Y: Yes smart ass :) what's up? - 10:36 A.M_

_M: Do I need to bring anything over for my costume? - 10:38 A.M_

_Y: Just a shirt and pair of pants you don't want... When you coming over? - 10:42 A.M_

_M: I could head over now if you want :P - 10:45 A.M_

_Y: Sounds good, text me when you get here ;) - 10:48 A.M_

_M: Will do ;) - 10:50 A.M_

You set down your cell and went straight to the ripped up shirt and short shorts you laid last night. You kept in mind that you intended on splattering them with fake blood later. You shredded your pajamas off, threw on a new bra and pair of panties, then pulled on the shorts and shirt. You then made your way to your bathroom and turned your straightener to high. You sigh looking at the rats nest on your head. "Time to get to work!" You said grabbing your brush.

Once you had grown control of your hair, you moved on to your make up, picking up an eye shadow brush. You put on black eye shadow and put on thick black eye liner as you played 'Stand Up' by Flobots from your lap top. You then straightened your hair, making sure it was all straight as an arrow. You went back into your room and walked over to your dresser. Opening your sock drawer you find an old pair of black and white stripped tights. You smile. "Perfect!" You then take off your shorts, put the tights on, and yank your shorts back on over the tights.

To your satisfaction, the tights had quite a few holes and runs in them; giving a damaged look to your costume. You were checking over what you were wearing when your cell began vibrating in your back right pocket.

_M: At your door :3 - 11:20 A.M_

_Y: On my way :3 - 11:21 A.M_

You ran down the stairs, eager to let him in. "Morning Kyoya!" You say making your way to the door. "Morning _..." Kyoya replies sleepily. You open the door revealing Mori and Honey standing on your door step. "Morning _- channn~!" Honey greets with a smile. "Morning." Mori greets with a wave and a small smile. "Morning! Come on in!" You said. Normally you weren't a morning person, but you had poked your eyes at least ten times when you were putting on your make up; waking you up rather quickly. You open the door a little wider, letting them walk in and closed the door as they took off their shoes.

They followed you up the stairs in their socks, making your way to your room. You go in your bathroom and take out the small bucket of fake blood, some painters tape and some painters plastic. Setting down the bucket and tape you start to unravel the plastic. "Is that your costume?" You asked Mori as you taped a large sheet of plastic to the floor in a corner of your room. "Yep." He replies.

You both get plastic on two of your walls and a square on the ceiling (with Mori's help since you were too short). You take out a baggy shirt and two painters brushes. You help Honey put the baggy shirt on him then hand him a pain brush.

"Alright can you put out your arms and legs?" You asked Mori. He spreads them out, looking like a scarecrow. _A very sexy scarecrow..._ You thought to yourself with a smile. After a few minutes of you and Honey going ape shit on him with the fake blood you switch with Mori. When you all feel like there's enough fake blood on every one, you guys take down the plastic and put the left over fake blood in the bathroom. But before you put the blood away, you take a brush and paint lines of blood where the rips in your shirt were. Also adding a little to wear the shirt was ripped of around two inches below your boobs. You both then took a few minutes to admire your work in your full length mirror. You didn't mean to toot your own horn, but you guys looked pretty gruesome. You and Mori smile at each other. _Heh... The murderer and his victim..._ You thought to yourself with a chuckle.

You spend a little time just hanging out in your room. "Hey _- sannn, wheres Takashi's ax?" Honey asked. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I got it ready last night! Let me go get it!" You said as you made your way out of your room and downstairs.

"Okay, tell me when you're gonna do it, or I'm telling her when she gets back!" Honey demands. Mori sighs. "I'll do it during the tournament, okay? If I don't then you can tell her when we leave the school." Mori says as you made your way back up the stairs.

* * *

**.:AT THE SCHOOL:.**

**~MUSIC ROOM #3~**

When Mori, Honey and you get to the table, three mics and ear pieces wait for you. "Alright, every one take one, this will make it easier for us to communicate and alert you of people getting close to you guys." Kyoya says adjusting his glasses.

Mori rests his ax on his shoulder as Tamaki stares at you and Mori, loosing his color. "Tamaki?... You okay man?" You ask clipping the mic on the collar of your shirt and jamming the ear piece in your ear. Tamaki nods in response, putting on his mic and ear piece as well.

"_, Mori, you guys set up in classroom 312." Kyoya commands. "Gotchya boss!" You say with a wink before you turn and make your way to your post with Mori trailing behind you.

You look out the halls tall windows at the moon lit sky; the only light you actually had besides the small flash lights you and Mori had brought. You both walk into the classroom and turn the lights out, letting the moon light stream into the room. You look up at the full moon hanging in the sky. Mori slouches against the wall in front of you as you plop yourself on a desk. "Alright guys, get ready, there's some people near you." Kyoya says through the communicators. You smile. "Show time!" You say through the mic. "Mori, cover your ears and get into character." Mori nods covering his ears.

You let out an ear piercing scream from the top of your lungs, then throw yourself to the ground. Mori stands over you resting his ax beside your leg, breathing heavily. The door slowly opens as you stare blankly out it, trying not to blink or move. Picking up his ax Mori runs in the students direction. "ARG! GET OUT OF HERE!" He yells, swinging the ax. The students scream slamming the door and running down the hall. "Nice work guys. We can hear them from the other side of the school." Kyoya congratulates. "10-4!" You reply into the mic, as Mori helps you up.

You sit back down on the desk again. "_..." Mori says quietly in his deep voice. "Whats up Mori- sannn?" You ask. Mori takes a deep breath, then exhales slowly. "I... umm... shit!" He says severely frustrated rubbing his fore head. "Hey, its fine... you don't have to tell me till your ready, okay?" You say with a smile. He sighs. "I know..." You look out at the moon again.

"Can I... show you something?" He asks taking a step towards you. "Sure Mori." You reply. "You have to close your eyes first." He says, taking an other step to you. You give him a 'Yeah. Right. I'm so gonna fall for that!' look. "Just trust me, okay?" He says now a few inches away from you. You sigh. "Alright..." You say closing your eyes.

You wait a few minutes, but nothing happens. But you still wait patiently. You then feel soft warm lips lightly touch yours. They pull away but you steal an other kiss from him, leaning your head forward until your lips met again. You both part again. "I love you _..." Mori whispers resting his fore head on yours. Your hands snake their way to the back of his neck as his hands find their way to your hips. "I love you too Mori..." You whispered before he kissed you again. Your fingers tangle themselves in his hair as he runs his tongue on your bottom lip, requesting entrance. You part your lips slightly, letting his tongue slither into your mouth.

He pulls you closer, your legs wrapping around his waist. You part for air again, breathing slightly heavier than before. Mori makes his way to your neck. "You're so beautiful in the moon light..." He whispers in your ear before he trails kisses down your neck and to the top of your chest. He takes the back of your head with one hand and pushes you closer to him with his other as his kisses back up to your neck, this time on the other side.

"Mm...Mori..." You whisper into his ear. "Hmm?" He asks sucking on your ear lobe. You chuckle lightly. "That's no fair..." You say, running one of your hands across his chest. He smiles, picks you up and sits on the desk you were just on. You smile and put your tongue in his mouth, your tongue ring gliding over his tongue, getting a light moan from him as you kneel up on your knees. You start to suck and nibble below his ear. "Mm..." He moans softly as his hands move into your back pockets.

You set a trail of kisses down his neck, to his chest and do the same thing he did to you. You were sucking on his lobe when Kyoya's voice on your communicator scared the shit out of you, making you jump. "Its show time guys, you have a new audience." He informs. "Roger..." You say into the mic. You kiss Mori once more, then slowly climb off of him. He covers his ears, ready for the next act.

**.:END OF TOURNAMENT:.**

You and Mori walked into the music room to give Kyoya his communicators back. "Hey Mori, what happened to your neck?" Tamaki asks as he points to the purple and blue circle below his ear. Mori blushes. "He hit himself with his ax." You explained with a smile. "Yeah..." Mori says agreeing with you. Honey grins.


End file.
